Penelope Rose
Penelope Rose is a non-player character of Oustomia, and a General in service of the Kingdom of Egron. History Chapter 1: Birth Penelope Rose was born to one of the original Heroes of Haven, specifically, Jasmine Rose, the General of Haven. Her Mother continues to serve as the General of Haven to this very day, in fact. Of course, being the daughter of a Hero of Haven means Penelope has very large shoes to fill, and from a young age she began to show a prodigal knowledge of war, strategy and tactics that was naturally befitting a daughter of Rose. As time went on, she continued to show this prodigal talent, and also began to learn aspects of magic - both divine and arcane - harnessing the powers of magic and physical combat, and excelling in both. She is fiercely intelligent, and charismatic, but not very physically impressive, other than her speed. When she reached the age of 10, Penelope was given direct military training underneath the greatest Warriors of Haven; The Golden Lions. She was directly trained by them, and managed to best their intense training regimes, although she was still considered weak when it came to her physical strength, her constitution had managed to improve somewhat. As time went on, at the age of 15, Penelope was enrolled into the Military Academy of Haven, and trained to be an Officer in the Egronian Military. She was a star student, a pupil of the ages, and during war games, her teams were always victorious under her command. She graduated with honors and was elevated to a significant rank upon leaving the Military Academy. Chapter 2: Life Penelope Rose was a successful Captain and Officer, and she led a number of missions against roaming bandits, raiding parties from the south, and expelling the occasional pirate group. But in her young age, her abilities had yet to be tested properly. She was growing impatient in her desire to have something truly challenge, something to truly make her fear for defeat, although she had no intention of being defeated. She took her forces east, on a 'routine' patrol to Diford, only to make a detour to the abandoned castle of the Esstad Desert, and with a few skirmishes, she provoked the local Desert Orc tribe to attack her. They outnumbered her patrol force of 60 3:1, and she finally found her fight. For the better part of 4 days, her men fought against the dark skinned tribe of orcs, and although she lost many good men, they came out victorious. Publicly, Penelope was given the Medallion of the Golden Lion for exterminating an orcish tribe in the desert, and for taking back Esstad Castle from them. Privately, her mother scolded her harshly, because she knew the truth of what happened. She knew that Penelope had gone looking for the fight, and had gotten over half of her troops - good men with families - to a pointless endeavor. The scolding did exactly what was intended; it made her feel regret. She regretted the lives lost, and felt horrendous about the situation. She felt broken, and for a few years, she sulked and began to dwell upon the past. She drank herself into a stupor as best she could, and spent her time away from the Military. She would've been kicked out, if it wasn't for her Mother being the General. Darker thoughts crept into her mind under her own self-doubt and self-loathing. She began to hate herself, and hate the choices she'd made. She hated her life, and hated the fact that she had to live up to her mother's name and dynasty. It wasn't fair, after all. But naturally, these were all thoughts of a young girl, a teenager still, but these thoughts did persist into her twenties. But it all changed when the Third Orc War crept up on the Kingdom of Egron. Chapter 3: Phoenix When the Third Orc War began to break out, Penelope went cold turkey. For a week, she didn't touch alcohol, she didn't want to. She sobered up for the battles and summoned the 20 warriors who had remained with her, and her trusted Lieutenant, and she began to do her best to fight in the war, skirmishing with orcish forces. The orcs began to call her 'The Phoenix', for the way she appeared from the air on wings of fire, and unleashed flame and lightning upon the orcs she was confronted with. Now that the orc war is in full swing, Penelope is seen more on the backlines, with her small patrol force, fighting off any orcs who manage to get to the civilians. She leaves the frontline fighting to the armies until she is called, although she does desire to join her Mother on the front, she knows she can handle it. Physical Description Penelope is tall, athletic, with fiery red hair and piercing brown eyes. She is fair skinned and generally could easily be considered beautiful by most humanoid standards, although she doesn't have the grace of the elves, she does dominate a room with her mere presence. She is often seen equipped with her family's unique weapon, a weapon that was originally made in the Spires of Teln - The Elven Spearblade, which is often safely upon her back and rarely leaves her sight. One notable thing, is that Penelope does not wear armor. Indeed, due to her ability of spellcasting, she seems to forego it entirely in favor of being able to cast her spells with much more ease. Although even without it, she manages to remain unharmed by her foes. When she is within her battle gear, it is often a lightly fitting, mithral chain shirt underneath her blue and gold top and pants, to expose the colors of the Kingdom of Egron properly. Although she often goes incognito, where instead she wears green or brown leather to hide whom she is. Personality Penelope is proud, determined, intelligent and incredibly clever. When she sets her mind to something, she doesn't stop until she fails or succeeds. Penelope looks at situations from every angle, determining which is the most likely to give her an outcome she desires. She is also fiercely loyal to her allies and friends, but also incredibly independent when it comes down to it. She wishes to break free of the mold of her mother's deeds and successes, to forge her own destiny into the future. Penelope also comes with an incredibly dominant presence; she is an imposing, intelligent woman and has a unique ability to enter a room and force all eyes upon her, not for her appearance, but for her presence. She knows she is in command, and often doesn't take 'No' for an answer. While she certainly enjoys the attention, she rarely shows that she enjoys it, and doesn't explicitly seek it out. Recent Events Friends & Enemies Category:Lore Category:Lore Character Category:NPC